A Confusing Relationship
by aomineisms
Summary: The developing, and breaking, relationship between two sadistic boys.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first time writing something for ImaHana and characters that aren't my own, basically. So please tell me how I'm doing, thanks!**

* * *

Hanamiya was seated comfortably in the coffee shop near his apartment that he shared with his mother. He was listening to music in his ear phones as he worked away at his homework on his computer. He wanted to get it done as fast as possible so he had more time for practice the rest of the week before the project had to be turned in. He was basically finished, anyways. He took a sip of his black coffee before going back to typing.

"Ohh? I didn't know Mako-chan liked coffee shops," He heard a familiar voice as the company took a seat across from the spider. He knew who it was, and didn't look up. He just continued to work on his homework.

"It's close by and I wanted to give my mom some alone time," Hanamiya replied in a flat tone, not really caring for his senior being there. He could basically feel the closed eyes staring at him and the grin, most likely, pulling at his lips.

"Who know Mako-chan was such a nice son, she should see you on the court," Imayoshi teased as Hanamiya took a sip of his coffee again, going back to his work and shrugging at the other.

"I'm sure she'd love to see me break other people," Hanamiya replied coolly. He knew that Imayoshi was just trying to bother him and get to him, but it was going to take a lot more than that and they both knew it.

"Does _my_ cute kouhai still drink black coffee?" The taller boy asked while looking over at Hanamiya's cup as the younger saved his finished document and closed his laptop, picking up the cup and drinking the rest of the coffee.

"I'm not cute, and yes," Hanamiya went to get up and throw away his cup before returning and grabbing his laptop and going to walk away.

"Aw, is that such a way to treat your senpai, Mako-chan?" Imayoshi fake-whined as he stood as well, following along the slightly shorter boy with his own coffee in hand.

"What do you want?" Hanamiya sighed, knowing he wouldn't care much for the answer.

"I barely get to see my kouhai anymore, why not invite me over, Mako-chaaannn~" Imayoshi purred as he walked out the coffee shop into the crisp air with the other boy. It was pretty chilly, and they both were still wearing their schools clothing since they both probably didn't bother stopping by their own houses for very long.

"Why would I do such a stupid thing?" Hanamiya spat, though there wasn't much bite to his bark. He was too busy thinking over his practice regimen for the next day. Despite Hanamiya always using dirty tricks to win his games, he practiced a lot and was always polishing up his own skills and having his team do the same. He was especially practicing more, since he didn't get to go out in games anymore for the rest of the year since he loss against Seirin. Though, Imayoshi was the same.

"I'm coming over anyways," Imayoshi hummed as he walked next to the other, drinking his latte that steamed out in the cold air. Hanamiya just sighed at the remark, and didn't fight the other about it because no matter what he said, his senior would just blackmail him until he agreed and invited the other.

They walked silently to Hanamiya's apartment, which wasn't very far away. When they reached the apartment, Hanamiya unlocked the door and quietly stepped inside, slipping his shoes off and looking around before making it clear he was home.

"Mom? I'm home, and Shoichi's here, too," Hanamiya yelled loud enough for her to hear wherever she was in the apartment. He didn't get a response though and raised his eyebrow before walking to her room as Imayoshi went and sat on the couch. He opened the door and she wasn't there.

"Huh.. I guess she's still at work or something," Hanamiya mumbled as he walked back out to the living room, leaning against the hallways frame and looking at the lump on his couch.

"Oh? That's a shame, Mako-chan. I like your mom," Imayoshi hummed as he finished his latte before getting up and going to throw it away and follow the other to his room at the end of the short hallway. Hanamiya's room was very neat, his uniform hung up on his closet door and his school uniforms tucked neatly away in his dresser. He had a hoodie laying on his bed, crumbled up near the pillow.

"Mako-chaaann~ Is this the hoodie I left here so long ago?" Imayoshi asked as he walked over to the bed and plopped down, looking at the hoodie and straightening it out with a grin.

"Yeah, I didn't know where to put it so I left it there," Hanamiya replied in a bored tone as he set his laptop down on his desk and plugged it in before turning and looking at Imayoshi. He was leaned against the back of his chair, watching the other look at the hoodie before the older turned his head and looked at his kouhai.

"Very cute that you kept it, kouhai. Who knew you care that much?" Imayoshi teased with a smirk, setting the hoodie back down and leaning on his hands a little on the bed.

"Would you rather I throw it out? I can do that," Hanamiya said as he stepped forward, going to grab the hoodie before his arm was stopped and he was pulled onto the bed with a small 'oof' sound. "What the hell, Shoi-"

"That's not necessary, Mako-chan~ You can keep it instead," Imayoshi grinned deviously as he set the hoodie on the other boys chest. "I want to see how my little kouhai looks in my hoodie."

"What the fuck? Why would I wear your disgusting clothes?" Hanamiya hissed.

"Because you bothered to even wash it," Imayoshi chuckled and tapped his chest. "Come on, then."

"Ugh, whatever. Just shut up," Hanamiya growled as he got up, taking off his school shirt and sliding the hoodie on. It was a dark green hoodie with coiled cobra snake on the front. Hanamiya would be lying if he said he hasn't already worn this on multiple occasions and found it very comfortable to sleep in. Then again, Hanamiya's a liar, so no problem there.

"It looks so good on you, Mako-chaaan~" Imayoshi purred as he looked the other over. Hanamiya just rolled his eyes and picked his school shirt up as he stood up, going to set it into the hamper by his door.

"So, are you ever going to tell me the real reason you decided to come and bother me, Shoichi?" Hanamiya asked with a small smirk of his own as he looked over at the boy laying on his bed.

"Hmmm.. I was going to ask something, but frankly I can't remember," Imayoshi grinned as he shrugged. His arms were propped behind his head as he was laying on his back, looking over at the spider. They stared at each other for a moment before Hanamiya just chuckled and moved closer to Imayoshi, his smirk undeniably up to no good as he grabbed the collar of Imayoshi's shirt and pulled him up by it into a sitting position.

"You're boring me, Shoichi. What the fuck do you want? Do you want me to break your nose?" Hanamiya growled, his patient obviously waning already.

"Ah, Mako-chan. You get off to others pain, right? Does that mean you'd get off to breaking my nose?" Imayoshi teased, putting his hand over the one tightening around his collar. Imayoshi never missed a step, and was usually a step ahead of his genius kohai.

Hanamiya scoffed and let go of Imayoshi's collar, letting his body fall back to the bed. "As if I'd ever get off to someone as disgusting as yourself, Shoichi."

"Aww, but Mako-chan... You've done it so many times," Imayoshi teased, pushing the other even further. It seemed to be Imayoshi's favorite past time, to push Hanamiya as far as he could. But, what surprised him was that Hanamiya simply ignored him at that remark.

The spider just shrugged in response and laid on his bed next to Imayoshi, curled up a little. "I'm taking a nap, you're boring me. Feel free to let yourself out," He said in a bored tone as Imayoshi stared at the dark haired boys back with a surprised expression. Oh, how badly Hanamiya wanted to turn around just to see that expression, but he's seen it before so that's good enough for him. Just knowing it's the same expression he's worn before.

"So cruel, Mako-chan," was Imayoshi's simple reply. He was grinning, again, though. He decided to fuck with Hanamiya a little more before he left and kissed the back of Hanamiya's neck before getting off the bed and walking out of the room and then the apartment, making sure to lock the door from the inside before he closed it.

"What a fucking idiot," Hanamiya mumbled to himself as he rolled on to his back and gripped the jacket he was wearing a little before he drifted into a short nap.


	2. Choke

**This is much longer than the other chapter, and has a lot of abuse and sex. So be warned, and there's very slight fluff at the end.**

* * *

Hanamiya woke up at around 9 PM and groaned. He was very groggy and pushed his face into the pillow for a few minutes before slowly sitting up. He looked at the time and just sighed at himself. _I knew I shouldn't have actually taken a nap, now I won't be able to sleep. _He slowly got off his bed and looked down at the jacket.

"I seriously fell asleep in this again? Ugh," Hanamiya rubbed his face as he walked to the bathroom, taking care of his business quickly before going out into the kitchen and grabbing something to eat.

"Hey, how come you took a nap earlier?" Hanamiya heard his mom from the living room. He walked out there with his milk and a small snack and stood in the doorway, looking at his mom laying on the couch watching tv.

"Eh, no reason really. I guess I was tired," He shrugged and moved to go and sit next to his mom.

"I found a note on the kitchen table for you," His mom reached over to the coffee table for the paper and handed it over to her son. "I didn't know you had Shoichi over earlier."

"Huh? Yeah, he insisted on coming over," He mumbled as he took the note and read it over swiftly before groaning and getting up off the couch, throwing the note away and storming back into his room to change into different pants and grab his scarf, wallet, and keys.

"I'll see you later mom," Hanamiya called over his shoulder as he went to walk out of the apartment into the cold air. He locked the door behind him for his mom, just in case.

_"Mako-chan, it's so rude of you to send me away just so you can nap. When you wake up, which I'm assuming will be around 9, meet me back at the coffee place~ Much love, your perfect senpai."_

Hanamiya rolled his eyes thinking about the note as he stuffed his hands into the jackets pockets. He didn't really think about the fact that he, the bad boy, was walking around in his senpais jacket. He could just blame it on the drowsiness. Hanamiya secretly enjoyed walking around at night in the winter, it was especially cold, though. Hanamiya didn't like the cold, but he loved the sight of snow.

He slowly walked into the coffee shop that he saw Imayoshi in earlier in the day, the warmth of it hitting his cold face and he took a deep breath in. It smelled of freshly brewed coffee and old books. It was Hanamiya's favorite smell, it was strangely soothing. Which, I don't think many people would expect Hanamiya to enjoy soothing things such as the view of snow or the smell of old books and coffee. He seemed like the type who just spent time listening to the most disgusting music he could find, though that part was semi-true, and sitting in his room thinking of new ways to destroy others. That part, was also true. But he didn't devote his time to those things, he had other things to do such as help his mom out as much as he could, water the flowers him and his mom kept on the balcony, and school work.

"Mako-chaaan~ Come on over, I bought you coffee," Imayoshi's voice stirred Hanamiya out of his thoughts and he turned on his foot slowly and swiftly walked over to the older boy, plopping into the seat opposite of him. Imayoshi had his usual shit-eating grin as he looked over at the other with his closed eyes. Honestly, how could he even see?

"What did you want me here for? You saw me earlier," Hanamiya complained, picking up the black coffee that Imayoshi slid over to him and taking a sip. Of course, it was his favorite. Plain black coffee with a little bit of foam at the top. It wasn't a very hard order, but the fact Imayoshi even bothered getting it right all the time was a little weird to Hanamiya. He never questioned it, though, not really caring for Imayoshi's motives at this point.

"Mako-chan is still wearing my sweater~ I feel special," Imayoshi completely ignored the others question, it wasn't anything new but it still annoyed Hanamiya. Imayoshi was still grinning at the other, pointing towards the jacket that the other was wearing. Hanamiya just shrugged in response, taking another sip of his coffee before setting it down and leaning back in his chair a bit.

"Answer my question already," Hanamiya sighed, an annoyed tint to his words, which of course Imayoshi would pick up on. Imayoshi's analysis skills when it came to Hanamiya were usually spot on, but Hanamiya always has something up his sleeve for the other. So he can never be _too _sure. It's like a never ending game of chess between the two. Confusing, constantly stepping out of bounds, surprising the other. Using dirty tricks to confuse the other to try and get a win, but then it turns on the other. It's a mess, to say the least. But if either of them said they didn't like the excitement, they'd be branded a huge liar. As if, they weren't already.

"Mako-chan's so cruel and impatient. You should work on that," Imayoshi teased and took a sip of his latte, leaning back in his seat as well. "You should learn to just relax sometimes."

"I'm perfectly relaxed, you're just annoying," Hanamiya hissed and rolled his eyes, seemingly completely bored as he sat there and yawned. He was still groggy from the nap, really regretting it. It was supposed to get rid of Imayoshi, yet he still found himself at the coffee shop again with the other. Why does he always go along with what Imayoshi says? Excitement? I suppose. Hanamiya's usually bored at home, anyways. At least Imayoshi gives him something to do.

"That's not something you say to your senpai, Mako-chan," Imayoshi fake whined, also giving a pretty fake pout. Hanamiya didn't buy it at all and just shrugged it off, thinking the expression he was wearing was pretty funny. Not enough to bother with, though. It'd just be something he could use against the other anyways. "Hmm.. Whatever. Mako-chan, lets do something fun for a change."

Hanamiya slowly eyed the other, cautiously. He knew what Imayoshi meant, and didn't feel like playing these games tonight. "What? Playing mind games isn't good enough for _my senpai _tonight? What a shame," Hanamiya basically spat the words at the other, though he was smirking. He only called Imayoshi his senpai when they were playing these games, knowing that it sent some sort of breakage to the other when he does it unexpectedly. They basically aim to hurt the other to pleasure themselves, that's how this works, usually. Though it's not as if that's how it goes all the time...

"Come on, Mako-chan. Lets go back to your apartment again," Imayoshi smirked and stood up, starting to walk out of the coffee shop before Hanamiya could even object to what he said. Hanamiya groaned and got up quickly, leaving their drinks sitting on the table as they walked out of the coffee shop.

"Idiot, my moms home," Hanamiya grabbed the others sleeve, his other hand fixing the scarf to cover the bottom of his face to shield himself from the cold. It was a shock to his body to run outside so quickly, from the warmth and the beautiful smell of the shop out into the snowy cold outside.

"Doesn't she have another work shift soon?" Imayoshi hummed, looking over at the other slightly with a bored expression before pulling his hand away to give a more emphasized shrug.

"No, she doesn't. She has the rest of the day off. We're not going there, you fucking idiot," Hanamiya hissed again, though he still walked alongside the other, knowing he's not going to back down and he'll find another way to do things. They know each other way too well to know either of them will back down, and where this will end up. Imayoshi shrugged and ignored the other, pulling him by the hand into an alley near his apartment and pushing him to the wall, smirking and opening his eyes just slightly to look at the slightly shorter male.

"Seriously... Every time," Hanamiya huffed, though he just smirked at the other and grabbed the front of his shirt and got in his face. "You're gonna regret this, like you always do."

"I never regret my time with Mako-chan," Imayoshi chuckled and pushed the other further into the uneven concrete of the alley wall, his hands already roaming along the others hips and up his jacket. His cold hands caused Hanamiya to shiver and back further into the wall with a hiss.

"Ugh, Imayoshi. It's too fucking cold out here, I'm not doing this out here," He groaned and pushed the other back, covering any exposed skin quickly and rubbing his hands together.

Imayoshi just smirked at the other and grabbed him again, pulling him along. "Then I guess I'll just have to make sure you're quiet so your mom doesn't hear anything."

"You idiot! We're not doing anything when my moms there!" Hanamiya barked at the other, trying to pull himself out of Imayoshi's grip but the older wouldn't let him go and kept dragging him to his own apartment.

"It'll be fine, Mako-chan. You know you need this right now," Imayoshi purred as he slid his hand down to Hanamiya's hardening erection in his pants. Hanamiya hissed in return and smacked his hand away, unlocking his door and walking in.

"Mom, Shoichi's here again. We're going to my room," He called as he slipped out of his shoes and trudged to his room.

"It's nice to see you again," Imayoshi smiled at Hanamiya's mom, who was waving at the other, as he walked by and followed the shorter to his room and closed the door behind himself.

Hanamiya was on the bed already, looking pretty pissed and glaring at the other. "We're not doing anything. I'm not letting my mom know how disgusting you are."

"You're just afraid for your mom to see how dirty of a boy you are, Mako-chan. She'd sure be disappointed to see you trying not to scream into your pillows," Imayoshi chuckled as he sauntered over to Hanamiya and immediately gripped a hand around Hanamiya's neck and pushed him down. Hanamiya hit the bed with a gasp and a choke, his wind pipe being crushed between the others hands. Hanamiya just smirked up at the other, enjoying the danger of it all. _And this, _he thought, _is why he's interesting._

Imayoshi was quickly on top of the other, letting go of his throat when he knew Hanamiya wouldn't fight back. He sat on the others hips and quickly removed his hoodie off the other before grabbing the tie from around his own neck and smirking down at the other as he moved to quickly tie the other boys wrists. Hanamiya learned not to fight Imayoshi when he did this, knowing that if he does then the other won't even let him get off and just leave him like that until an hour or so later. Hanamiya huffed to himself as he watched the other tie his wrists and set them above his head, running his hands over the others rib cage.

"Mako-chan feels warm," Imayoshi purred before moving his face down and leaving a small kiss on his chest, and now things are going to get violent. Imayoshi usually gives a gentle kiss before he decides to absolutely destroy Hanamiya, it was a habit of his that the younger had picked up on. It's usually what he would use to prepare himself for whatever was coming. Imayoshi smirked as he licked up the others chest to his collar bone, biting into it roughly. Hanamiya's head went back into the bed, a groan escaping his lips.

"You'll have to be quiet, remember, Mako-chan?" Imayoshi teased, moving down Hanamiya's body to start teasing the other by nipping and licking around the hem of his pants, and on his hip bones. Hanamiya just huffed and breathed a little heavier than usual in response. He hated being teased, but knew if he said anything, Imayoshi would have it out on him more than usual. Of course, Hanamiya likes excitement and danger, so he didn't care. He knew that this wouldn't mean he'd be left without cumming.

"Hurry up already, idiot," Hanamiya hissed and bucked his hips up a bit, causing Imayoshi's nose to hit his stomach. Imayoshi chuckled and removed himself from Hanamiya's body, taking off his own clothing in swift movements before grabbing Hanamiya by his tied wrists and pulling him to sit up before grabbing the back of his hair and pushing his face near his hardening cock.

"Make yourself useful, Mako-chan," Imayoshi purred from above as he pushed the others face against his cock, causing the other to close an eye and glare up at the other. Though, he was smirking again. Which annoyed Imayoshi to no end, so he forced Hanamiya's lips against his cock, and that's when Hanamiya took him in completely and started sucking. Imayoshi let out a gasp in surprise before smirking, pushing his hips to make the other take him deeper.

"That's more like it, Mako-chan," He hummed as he tried not to make any noise, letting Makoto do his own thing as he gripped the others hair. Both his hands were buried in the dark locks of Makoto's hair, now. Hanamiya was smirking around the others cock, knowing that it'll drive the other crazy.

"Such an erotic face, Mako-chan... I want to see more," Imayoshi smirked and looked down at the other, his eyes partially open again to view him better. Hanamiya looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and used his god forsaken tongue on the other. He knew exactly how Imayoshi liked it. He rubbed his tongue on the underside of the others cock before sliding it back to rub over the head and then wrapped his tongue around the length as best as he could, bobbing his head and moving his head from side to side every now and then. He was drooling, by now, it going down his chin and onto the floor. It was a very dirty view, and Imayoshi loved it. Hanamiya's lips were already starting to bruise, but that wouldn't stop him. He continued sucking as much as he could, deep throating the other when he knew the time was right. He knew just what to do and when, to make his beloved senior make some sort of noise.

Imayoshi was grunting quietly and his fingers twisting even more in the dark hair of the boy he was staring down at. His glasses were slowly falling down his nose as he moved his head to and fro, not being able to sit still from the pleasure he was receiving from the other. This, is why Imayoshi only did anything with Hanamiya. They knew just what the other liked and were willing to do it. Most times, anyways. Hanamiya usually had to be really drowned in pleasure to stop struggling and cussing at the other to start really getting into it and doing as Imayoshi wanted, and doing what he, himself, wanted despite his conscious not accepting it. Despite Hanamiya loving to see others hurt, he loved being hurt just as much. He loved being broken to a screaming mess, his body torn up and his lips swollen. He loved being pushed into the floor and loved being filled up.

"Mako-chan... Just a little more," Imayoshi tried his best to compose himself for that, but his voice still came out a little bit frail from trying to keep himself under control. It made Hanamiya smirk even more and go back to using just his wicked tongue. He slid it all along the underside of Imayoshi's cock and around his head. He finally decided to use his teeth, as well, just how Imayoshi likes it. He slid his teeth along the shaft and lightly pinched right under the head with his teeth, causing the other to shiver and buck his hips with a hiss. Imayoshi was getting close, and it was obvious. His cock was twitching and his legs were shaking as he gripped his hair as hard as he could. He was huffing to keep himself under control. Hanamiya kept sliding his teeth along the others cock along with his tongue, slowly bringing Imayoshi over the edge. Imayoshi released with a groan and pushed Hanamiya's head all the way down on him.

"Ahh.. Don't let any of it drip, Mako-chan, swallow it all," Imayoshi purred as Hanamiya sputtered a little, pulling his mouth off the others cock and swallowing with a sour look on his face. "It's not that bad, Mako-chan."

Hanamiya just looked up at the other, some of the cum going down his chin. He flicked his tongue out in a practiced move and licked it away, smirking up at the other. "You have the most sour cum, I'm offended you make me swallow such a disgusting thing."

"That's too bad, Mako-chan," Imayoshi smirks and pulls his hair back, making the other groan as he pushed him on to his back. He started taking the others pants off as he laid there, not really being able to do anything with his hands tied above his head. Hanamiya's hair was disheveled, black strands resting on the sheets of his bed. Hanamiya was smirking the entire time Imayoshi was sliding his pants and boxers off, letting his erection free, finally. Imayoshi moved to loom above the other with a devious smirk before Hanamiya moved his head back a bit, looking up at the other.

"Before anything else, at least turn some music on, just in case," Hanamiya smirked and tilted his head to indicate for Imayoshi to grab Hanamiya's phone and plug it in. Imayoshi just shrugged and went to do it, it just meant he could go as hard as he wanted without as much of a worry. He plugged the phone in and started up Hanamiya's music. Hanamiya's music taste fit the moment pretty well, to say the least. The first song that started playing was "Your Lips Are Red" by St. Vincent. Hanamiya smirked as he was still draped across the bed, not really being able to do anything, and not really wanting to for that matter. Imayoshi slid himself back on to the bed, getting in between Hanamiya's legs and attacking his neck immediately.

"Ah... Come on, Shoichi. I'm gonna have to hide the marks," Hanamiya groaned, moving his head to try and restrict Imayoshi's access. It didn't work, of course, since Imayoshi grabbed the side of Hanamiya's hair and pulled his head to get better access and he ignored what Hanamiya said, bitting and sucking at the flesh. Making sure to leave very, very dark marks. Hanamiya was letting small groans leave his mouth and hissing when Imayoshi bit too hard into his skin. But he wore a smirk the whole time, moving his hips to rub up against the other.

Imayoshi finally moved away from Hanamiya's neck and licked his lips, grinning down at the other. "Impatient today, aren't you, Mako-chan? I guess it's not a surprise, it's been a while." Imayoshi raked his nails across the Hanamiya's sides, making the other shiver. It left red marks all the way down to his waist where Imayoshi lifted him up a little, putting fingers in front of the others mouth.

"Do me a favor, yeah?" He smirked before shoving his fingers, forcibly, into the others mouth. Hanamiya bit down on them at first, causing Imayoshi to hiss just slightly, but his grin didn't move itself from his face. His eyes were partially open, still, staring at the defiant boy underneath him. Hanamiya rolled his eyes and ran his tongue along the others fingers, making them as wet as he could before the fingers were removed.

"Ugh.. Your fingers taste as salty as usual," Hanamiya complained, letting his head fall back against the bed. Imayoshi just shrugged and slid his hands down to Hanamiya's hole, letting his fingers tease and prod for a bit, causing Hanamiya's hips to move slightly in irritation.

"Come on, idiot, lets get this over with quickly," He growled at the older, pushing his hips down against the others fingers. Imayoshi finally obliged and slid two fingers in, causing Hanamiya to tense up from the burning feeling it left him. Hanamiya was biting his lip to keep from groaning, one of his eyes closed as the other was looking down at Imayoshi. The older boy didn't wait for the other, and quickly started moving his fingers to stretch the boy out. It also didn't take him long before he started hitting the others prostate, having mentally noted where it was all the other times they've done this. Hanamiya groaned and turned his head to the side, pushing his cheek against the mattress slightly.

"Cute reaction, Mako-chan~" Imayoshi teased as he slid the third finger in, moving them faster and avoiding the others prostate now. Not wanting to give the other too much pleasure before he was inside the other himself. It didn't take long before Hanamiya complained about the other taking too long and to get inside him already, and so the other did and lifted the others hips higher and pushed all the way in during one swift movement.

Hanamiya almost screamed out, but Imayoshi covered his mouth with his hand, the other one rested firmly on the others waist. He shook his head at the other with a devious smirk, "Mako-chan is usually really loud, I need to quiet him." Hanamiya just glared at the other before shutting his eyes, breathing heavily against the others hand as he started moving. Imayoshi was moving slowly to irritate the other, just as he usually did before picking up the pace randomly. Hanamiya never knew when he would, it changed every time, and sometimes it just wouldn't change. Those were the worst times.

But, Imayoshi did want this over quickly, he didn't feel like being scolded by Hanamiya's nice mother for fucking her son to a barely coherent mess. He started moving quickly and roughly, hitting the others prostate immediately. Hanamiya's eyes opened quickly, and he was already sweating. His bangs were stuck to his forehead, his eyes glazed over and he was drooling against the others hand not too long after he was fucked mercilessly. In Imayoshi's opinion, he loved seeing his bad boy broken down and a complete mess.

Imayoshi removed his hand eventually, moving it to grab the others throat and start crushing his wind pipe a bit to keep his noises to a minimum. Hanamiya was choking and sputtering, the corners of his eyes becoming wet as he moved his head side to side, not knowing what to do really. Imayoshi leaned down a bit to pick up more speed as he nipped at Hanamiya's eyebrow hard enough for it to bleed a little and go down the side of his face. Hanamiya was barely coherent as he tried to speak, "More... More.. Shoi-" He broke down into moans and grunts, which weren't as loud as they usually were and caused him to choke quiet a few times from the hand around his throat.

It didn't take too long for the both of them to reach their climaxes, Imayoshi grunting and gritting his teeth, a small "Makoto" sleeping from his mouth as his glasses fell next to the others head. The times that Imayoshi let the younger boys name slip, it was usually when it seemed like he wasn't able to even hear him anymore. Hanamiya kept it to himself that he always heard it, and it was embedded in his head all the times that his name was slipped up, passionately, when they were fucking so disgustingly no matter where it was. It was something he could use on Imayoshi eventually, but mostly it made his head spin hearing it. It was rare for Hanamiya to let the others name slip, since he was usually being choked or pushed into bed sheets, floors, concrete. He came with a silent scream, choking on air.

Imayoshi slowed himself down, riding out both of their orgasms before he pulled out and let himself collapse on top of the other boy, letting his neck go but his hand was still rested there. They were breathing heavily, trying to come down from their high. And when they did, Hanamiya was the first. He smacked Imayoshi on the shoulder.

"Idiot, get off me. You're heavy," He growled, and all he got in return was a chuckle as Imayoshi rolled off the other and on to his back. "Ugh.. I feel gross," Hanamiya complained as he moved his head back against the bed. Imayoshi just laughed quietly again, still somewhat in his high and not really wanting to talk. He just moved to remove the tie from the others wrists. Even though Imayoshi didn't see much struggle, the tie had dug into Hanamiya's wrists. Leaving black marks, showing that he was trying to get his wrists free at some point.

When the tie was removed, Hanamiya moved his hands to rub his wrists as he sat up, moving to get off the bed. "It's Friday, right?" He asked over his shoulder as he went to turn the music off. He got a simple 'mhmm' in reply from his senior as he started walking to the bathroom. "Stay the night here, but I want you gone in the morning, I'll wake you up," He mumbled as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

It wasn't something new for Hanamiya to ask the other to stay the night after having sex like this, they did it quite a lot. And every time he'd wake Imayoshi up around noon and tell him to show himself out as he went out to do whatever the hell Hanamiya decided to do on those days. Imayoshi laid himself on the bed with a smirk. He knew after the shower, Hanamiya would pass out like a light in the same hoodie that Imayoshi left here and he'd listen to his breathing until he, too, would finally fall asleep. And in those moments, he always wondered if Hanamiya liked them as much as he did. Even if he was asleep. He loved those moments, where neither of them were playing complete mind games with each other and breaking the other, instead they were quiet, calm. It was a nice change.

He liked it either way, though.


	3. Asshole

When Hanamiya finally got out of the shower, he walked out with a yawn and Imayoshi was still laying on the bed, playing with his phone. Hanamiya just ignored it, it was a usual thing anyways, and plopped on to the bed next to him. He had his back to him when he covered himself with the blankets.

"Mako-chaann~" Imayoshi hummed as he set his phone down and turned to rest his chin on Hanamiya's shoulder, grinning at the other with his eyes closed.

"What? I'm trying to sleep," Hanamiya grumbled, his eyes shut and an arm under his head. Imayoshi always thought that Makoto looked peaceful in his sleep, and when he was about to drift off. He would always find himself looking at the other.

"Let me see your neck," Imayoshi pulled the blankets down a bit to look at the others neck. Hanamiya didn't budge, he just laid there and let Imayoshi do as he wanted. "Ohh.. I did a good job."

"Go to sleep, dumbass," Hanamiya huffed, though his words were filled with drowsiness. He really must be tired, despite his nap earlier. Imayoshi just shrugged and moved to bury his face in Hanamiya's neck, taking in the others scent. His hair was still wet, sticking to Imayoshi's face a bit. He didn't mind it, though.

"Stop, idiot, go to sleep," Hanamiya growled, elbowing the other. Imayoshi just laughed and shook his head, "But why would I try to sleep in Mako-chan's bed without being close?" Imayoshi smirked against the others neck. It earned him another elbow in the stomach. But, Hanamiya didn't say anything else. He was way too tired, and didn't want to bother with the others shit right now.

"Mako-chaaann," Imayoshi kept trying to bother the other, to see if he could talk Hanamiya into cuddling with him. It's not like it was completely impossible, he's done it before. It was mostly for black mailing purposes, but it's not like Imayoshi completely hated the other curling up against him and burying himself in the warm flesh presented in front of him. Imayoshi just huffed and backed off, knowing Hanamiya wouldn't react since he's pretty damn tired.

After a while, when Hanamiya completely drifted off to sleep, and Imayoshi was still trying to get himself to sleep, Hanamiya rolled over and buried part of his face in the pillow. His black locks were all over the pillow, a wet mess of hair with a peaceful sadistic boy. His lips were partially open, snoring quietly, and his eyes shut. Imayoshi turned over slightly to look at the other better, finding it amusing seeing the genius, the one who destroys others, so peaceful and adorable in his sleep. Every now and then, Hanamiya's nose would twitch and he'd rub it against the pillow, sniffing slightly. It was quite a cute scene to watch.

Imayoshi knew that Hanamiya wasn't a deep sleeper, so he lightly ran his thumb over the others cheek bone, making small circles. Hanamiya's eye twitched slightly, but he didn't wake up. He just laid there quietly snoring. After some time of that, Hanamiya moved again. His blanket was down to his waist now, seemingly he got too warm, and now he was too cold. So he huddled closer to Imayoshi. For once, the older male didn't exactly expect it and was pretty much stone solid when Hanamiya hid his face between the others neck and collarbone. Eventually Imayoshi relaxed and slowly wrapped an arm around the other. Unknowingly waking the other up slightly, and he started tracing circles and randoms patterns along Hanamiya's back with the rough pads of his fingers. It was soothing, to say the least, and Hanamiya just fell asleep letting him do that.

Imayoshi buried his face into Hanamiya's wet hair sometime in the night, so when Hanamiya woke up in the morning, preferably around 9 AM. He had to find a way to wiggle out of Imayoshi's arms. It wasn't too hard, since Imayoshi was a pretty heavy sleeper. When he got out of Imayoshi's grasp he laid next to him for a moment, looking over the others face. He didn't have a shitty grin, his eyes weren't tightly closed like they usually were. He had a calm face, a small upturn of his lips and his eyes were closed serenely. His hair was a bit jostled and spread out on Hanamiya's pillow. Which made Hanamiya want to go and check his own since he fell asleep with wet hair.

Hanamiya slowly got out of the bed with a yawn and a stretch, walking towards the bathroom and looking into the mirror. His eyes went wide and he uttered a 'you're fucking kidding me'. His hair was all over the place, and he had to brush it down to get it back to normal. It didn't completely go back to normal, though, and was sticking up a bit but he couldn't do much about it and just shrugged. He took a piss, brushed his teeth, used deodorant and walked out back into his room where Imayoshi was still sound asleep.

Hanamiya walked to his dresser to grab a pair of boxers before going into a separate drawer to grab a pair of jeans and then a jacket. He slowly put them on and grabbed his scarf off the floor, wrapping it around his neck and unplugging his laptop and phone. Putting one in his pocket and the other under his arm. He walked over to his bed and shook Imayoshi.

"Shoi, Shoi. Shooiiicchhi, get the fuck up," He smacked the older boy upside the head, causing the other to jolt awake and look up at the other groggily, rubbing where the younger hit him.

"Oww, Mako-chan. You're so cruel to your senpai, it's early," Imayoshi groaned but sat up slowly to look up at the other as best he could without his glasses.

"Whatever. I want you out of the apartment before noon, my mom probably fell asleep on the couch, so go out quietly. Also, fix my bed while you're at it, you ruined it," Hanamiya smirked and grabbed his dirty clothes from the night before and put them in the hamper as he went and walked out without another word or Imayoshi's response.

Imayoshi groaned to himself and grabbed the glasses off from the side of the bed, surprised neither of them managed to crush them in their sleep. He cleaned them off with the blanket before putting them on and looking around. It seemed to be around 9:40, and he slowly got out of Hanamiya's bed. He stretched and grunted, grabbing his phone off the bed side table to see a few text messages from his team mates.

**Aomine: **_Where are you, idiot? The other team members keep texting me to ask where you are, as if I should fucking know._

**Wakamatsu:** _Imayoshi-san! You took us to get here at 9:30 where the hell are you?! You're being like Aomine!_

**Momoi:** _Ima-chan, where are you? It's 9:40, you're late to your own study meeting._

Imayoshi sighed, rubbing between his eyes as he went to reply to Momoi.

_Sorry, I got a little trapped up in something and woke up late. I'll be there as soon as I can._

He set the phone down and grabbed his clothes off the floor, quickly putting them on and then making Hanamiya's bed before going into his bathroom and using his body spray and grabbed _his _tooth brush that he kept over at Hanamiya's house for times like this. He brushed his teeth quickly and went to write a note for Hanamiya, leaving it on his pillow before grabbing his phone and walking out quietly, making sure not to disturb Hanamiya's mom.

He had grabbed the extra key Hanamiya would leave him on the kitchen counter to lock the door and keep it until next time. He walked leisurely away from the apartment, not knowing Hanamiya's mom had saw him walk out, and he went on his merry way to his meeting place with the others.

"About damn time, Imayoshi-san! Where were you?" Wakamatsu called impatiently from his place outside the library at a table cluttered with all their books and papers.

"Ahh, I'm sorry about that. I got distracted and didn't get a lot of sleep, ended up getting up late," Imayoshi shrugged with his signature grin. Wakamatsu just huffed and Sakurai looked at him with a confused expression. They knew if they asked him what he was doing, they'd just get some petty excuse of something they knew he wasn't doing. Momoi knew, though. From the many times that she'd try to narrow it down with his lies and when she'd see him with Hanamiya sometimes.

"Anyways.. Let's just get on with our studying," Momoi chimed, smiling at them all and they just shrugged in response before sitting down together and getting to work.

Hanamiya wasn't too far away when Imayoshi was with his team, he was actually on his way to the library as well with Seto.

"How come you look so tired?" Seto had asked him, his hands near his mouth to keep them warm as he looked at the shorter with an eyebrow raised. He got a shrug in return and a sadistic smirk.

"I didn't get much sleep last night is all," He looked up at the other before he looked ahead. Seto knew he wouldn't get any more than that if he asked and just shrugged, figuring he knew what was going on but if he said anything, Hanamiya would make it his personal pleasure of destroying the other. And rather, he liked the other genius accompanying him sometimes, since there weren't many others like them.

Hanamiya inwardly groaned when he was close enough to the library to see Imayoshi's team sitting outside studying. He seemed composed, though, and Seto looked over at him when he caught sight of Imayoshi, as well. He just guessed he didn't see them yet, but oh how wrong he was. Hanamiya wanted to hide on the other side of Seto, but that'd just raise suspicion and he'd rather not.

He swiftly walked by Imayoshi and his team on his way inside the library, hearing a loud hum and then "Mako-chaaann, that's rude."

Hanamiya actually groaned this time, stopping and looking over his shoulder. "I told you to stop calling me that, Shoichi. And I don't see what's rude, I simply walked by."

"You walked by your senpai without saying anything, that's rude, Mako-chan," Imayoshi teased before standing up and walking over to the other. His team was staring at him and so was Seto, and both the boys could feel it.

"I don't care if it's rude, idiot," Hanamiya rolled his eyes but turned completely around to face the grinning boy. His scarf was still covering up his neck and the bottom part of his face, and his bangs were covering the mark that Imayoshi left on his eyebrow from biting it. His hands were burrowed in his pockets, and he looked really rather bored.

"That's no way to speak to your senpai," Imayoshi fake frowned, shifting his weight to the left foot before he heard Momoi from the table.

"Ima-chaann, we're still studying," She called over to him and he looked over his shoulder, calling back, "I'll be back in a minute. I gotta talk to my kouhai about something first."

Hanamiya raised his eyebrow, not really knowing what Imayoshi would want to talk about. They were together all night and the morning, so there shouldn't be anything to talk about. But Hanamiya just looked over his shoulder to Seto and shrugged. Seto nodded in return and walked inside the library to go and get the books set up for them.

Hanamiya looked back at Imayoshi with an impatient look, shifting his weight from leg to leg. "What? Spit it out already, I don't have the time for this shit, Shoichi."

"Come with me really quick," Imayoshi grinned at the other, opening his eyes slightly to motion to the team behind him that were boring holes at the two. Hanamiya just sighed and nodded, following the other boy a little further away from them to where they wouldn't be able to see them very well.

"Okay, what?" Hanamiya sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow at the other.

"I thought you'd like your key back," Imayoshi stalled, taking the key out of his pocket and handing it to the younger boy. Hanamiya took it and put it in his pocket with a blank stare, knowing that was just to stall the other.

"You didn't give your senpai something this moring," Imayoshi teased him, grinning at him. Hanamiya knew exactly what he was talking about, groaning loudly and standing straight.

"Seriously? No, I never give you anything in the morning, I'm not starting now where your team can see me," he growled at the other, looking pretty annoyed.

"But it's exciting knowing that we could get caught, isn't it, Mako-chan?" Imayoshi smirked and shrugged, stepping slightly closer to the other.

Hanamiya huffed and rolled his eyes. "You're fucking terrible, Shoichi. After this, leave me alone and never pull this shit again," Hanamiya hissed at him before he moved closer and shut his eyes.

Imayoshi smirked and pulled the other closer, kissing him deeper than he should have in a public place where his team could see them. Hanamiya had to pull away by pushing the others chest, huffing and punching him in the shoulder.

"Idiot, fucking idiot," He growled before storming off towards the front door of the building and vanishing inside. Imayoshi just laughed and walked back to his teams table, sitting down with a shit eating grin.

"What did you do to make the Uncrowned Bad Boy storm off like that?" Wakamatsu laughed, which he got a glare from Momoi instead of Imayoshi.

He just shrugged in return, "I guess I'm better at mind games."

Wakamatsu and Sakurai just raised their eyebrows, completely confused before Aomine decided to show up with a plop next to Imayoshi.

"Aomine! You're the latest one here! What the hell, man?" Wakamatsu yelled at him.

Then the table was basically just a fight between Wakamatsu, Aomine and Momoi with Sakurai quietly working and Imayoshi laughing, trying to sort things out along with the pink haired girl. They managed to calm Wakamatsu and Aomine down enough to get some work done. Of course, not without Aomine and Wakamatsu swearing at each other and throwing paper at each other every now and then.

Hanamiya was just quietly working with Seto, brooding about Imayoshi the whole time so Seto didn't bother asking him what happened. He knew Hanamiya would just take it out on him instead of studying his brains out. Who knew someone could do that?


	4. Calm before the storm

**There's a lot of fluff in this chapter, but don't get used to it.**

* * *

When Hanamiya and Seto were done studying, they parted ways. Seto walked out and went the opposite direction. Hanmiya walked straight ahead and was about to pass the table where Imayoshi and his team were putting the papers and stuff away.

"Momoi, can you take care of the rest for me? I have something to do," He smiled at her, genuinely. He knew she knew what he was up to all the time, and she didn't exactly agree with it but she wasn't going to tell Imayoshi how to go on with his life.

"Yeah, of course, Ima-chan," She nodded and he walked away, striding his way over to Hanamiya.

"What now, Shoichi?" Hanamiya sighed as Imayoshi started walking next to him. Imayoshi just grinned and shrugged.

"I wanted to bring you somewhere real quick to make up for earlier," He hummed and looked over at Hanamiya from the corner of his eye.

"Whatever, where are we going?" Hanamiya sighed and Imayoshi didn't reply at all, just lead the other boy not very far from the library and to a park with a frozen pond.

"Why did you want me out here? It's hella cold out, man," Hanamiya groaned, hiding his face further into his scarf.

"Oh? I didn't know it was possible for Mako-chan to get cold," Imayoshi grinned underneath his own scarf. His eyes were closed as they walked through the park.

"Shut up," Hanamiya grumbled, his hands burrowed in his jacket pockets again. Imayoshi just chuckled and led Hanamiya down to the frozen pond.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Hanamiya asked again, obviously annoyed that Imayoshi never answered him.

"It looks nice and I thought Mako-chan would like it as much as I do," Imayoshi hummed and walked onto the ice, looking back at Hanamiya who was still on land.

"I didn't take you for the romantic type, Shoichi," Hanamiya teased, he didn't leave the spot he was in, though. Imayoshi smirked at the other about not being the romantic type.

"Just for you," He teased back," Come on. Get on the ice, it's prettier from the other side," Imayoshi urged the slightly shorter boy on.

"Seriously," Imayoshi mumbled, walking on to the ice. He was slipping a bit as he trudged past the older boy. Imayoshi followed directly behind the younger one, looking at how nice his black hair looked with bits of snow in it.

"Why do I have to do-" Hanamiya's complaints were cut off as his foot slipped and he fell backwards, tumbling on top of Imayoshi with a groan.

"Oh? This is a nice place to fuck, good work, Mako-" His words were cut off as well with a grunt, getting elbowed in the gut.

"Fucking idiot," Hanamiya spat as he tried to get up. When he was on his feet, he fell forward this time. He saved himself with his hands and immediately sat on his knees.

"Ah, fuck! It's cold!" He complained loudly.

"Oh? Can Mako-chan not walk on ice?" Imayoshi grinned as he sat not too far from the other, fixing his scarf.

"Shut up! This isn't my element," He hissed as he tried getting up again.

"Hold on, Mako-chaann~" Imayoshi hummed as he got up faster than the other, helping him up as well. Of course, Hanamiya tried to push him away.

"Cooperate, Mako-chan. We'll get to the other side faster," Imayoshi said with a grin.

"Whatever," Hanamiya mumbled and finally let the other help. Now, when Imayoshi grabbed and intertwined their fingers, Hanamiya glared.

"Seriously? We're in a public place," He warned, trying to pull it hand away, but Imayoshi held it tightly.

"I'm just helping my kouhai~ Come on," He purred slightly, starting to walk along the ice and help Hanamiya along.

"I hate you," Hanamiya grumbled under his breath.

"If you meant it, you'd say my name," Imayoshi slightly opened his eyes to look over at the very grumpy Hanamiya. His face was flushed from the cold.

When they reached the other side, they turned and dropped each others hands. Hanamiya looked around before plopping into the snow.

"Hmm? Do you like it?" Imayoshi asked as he sat down next to the other.

"Sure. Wasn't worth falling on my ass, though," He complained. Of course, Imayoshi expected it and laughed.

"So cruel, Mako-chan. You're the cold one here," Imayoshi chimed, looking over at Hanamiya, who was still looking over the pond with his face buried in his scarf.

"You're the one with the worst personality," Hanamiya droned before slowly looking over at the other. Just with his eyes, though.

"Oh, Mako-chann~ You flatter me~" Imayoshi chuckled and moved closer to the other with a smirk.

"Come on, Shoichi. We're in fucking public," Hanamiya complained, even though he turned his head towards the other on instinct. He hated that his body reacted so easily to Imayoshi.

"Nobody's looking," Imayoshi confirmed before letting his scarf fall from his mouth and pull the others down before giving him a fleeting kiss. Of course, Hanamiya responded lazily before covering his face with the scarf again.

"Couldn't wait until we were somewhere warm? So not worth it," Hanamiya said with a bored voice.

"I wanted a good memory with Mako-chan at my favorite place," Imayoshi chirped as he covered his face again. Hanamiya just huffed in response.

"Come on, my hands are cold," Hanamiya got up, holding one hand out to the other. He had a sour expression and didn't look at the other boy.

"Oh, Mako-chan spoils me~" Imayoshi laughed quietly as he took the others hand and got up, walking across the ice again and make their way to Hanamiya's warm apartment.

Once they reached Hanamiya's apartment, their hands were no longer linked and were stuffed in their pockets. Hanamiya unlocked his door and walked in, sliding his shoes off before going to see if his mom was home. Which, she wasn't. He did, however, find a note on the table.

_Makoto, I saw Imayoshi leave this morning. I didn't want to say anything since I don't think he saw me, but I didn't know he spent the night. You should've told me, I would've made something... Also, you two are cute when you're asleep. ~Mom._

Hanamiya crumpled the note and glared over at Imayoshi.

"What?" Imayoshi asked with a generally confused expression.

"My mom saw you leave this morning, and she saw us asleep. I told you that you shouldn't have come over last night," Hanamiya growled at the other, kciking him in the shin.

"Ow, Mako-chan.. That's cruel. I didn't force you to do anything. You know I wouldn't, I'm not _that _bad," Imayoshi mumbled, wrapped an arm around Hanamiya's shoulders and pulling him a bit close. "She would've found out about us one way or another. Don't you think it's better she found out by our peaceful sleeping instead of violent bed habits?"

"Shut the fuck up," Hanamiya groaned, but he hid his face in Imayoshi's chest. "Whatever.. I gotta water the flowers," He pulled out of Imayoshi's embrace and grabbed the watering can and walked out to the balcony.

"That's mean, Mako-chan. You love those flowers more than me," Imayoshi whined, following the other out and leaning against the glass door.

Hanamiya just rolled his eyes and went about watering the plants. When he was finished, he looked them over but he got pulled back inside the apartment and the door was shut in front of him before he was pushed into it.

"What the fuck, Shoichi?" Hanamiya growled, looking at the other boy from over his shoulder. Imayoshi was grinning and holding the other boy to the glass door, his hands removing Hanamiya's scarf.

"You always water those flowers as if they're a prized possession as if you're not a possession yourself," He breathed against Hanamiya's neck, dropping the scarf to the floor and running his hands over the others sides underneath his jacket.

Hanamiya groaned and leaned into the door a little more, putting his hands to it. "You're so possessive, Shoichi. Who knew you got jealous of _flowers, _honestly."

Shoichi pushed against Hanamiya roughly, making the other groan again. Imayoshi was nipping and sucking at the others already bruised and marked up neck again, knowing that it'd just make them worse but it'd feel a lot better to Hanamiya. And he knew he was feeling good already from the noises that were getting caught in his throat. Hanamiya pushed his body back, moving his hips to rub against the older boy.

"That's a good boy," Imayoshi whispered against his skin and pulled Hanamiya's shirt up, pulling him away from the glass door to remove it.

"Shoichi...Bedroom," Hanamiya mumbled as he was pushed into the cold glass again, shivering and bucking back against the other.

"Oh, but Mako-chan... You're getting so excited, are you sure you don't want to be taken right here? Where there's the possibility where someone can see you?" Imayoshi chuckled against the others jaw, breathing in his ear, making the other shiver and crane his neck into the other.

"Shoi.. Fuck," Hanamiya grumbled, deciding not to bother. He was already too excited, just from this simple contact. He knew he liked this, and Imayoshi knew it. So no point in fighting back, right? He knew Imayoshi wasn't going to be as rough as usual, speaking of he's going slowly and kissing all along Hanamiya's skin. He was in a gentle mood, which Hanamiya has never seen before. It was kind of terrifying.

Imayoshi kissed all along Hanamiya's shoulders and back, pulling his pants and boxers down slowly as he moved down to his knees. He grabbed the others ass, smirking as the other grumbled and rested his forehead against the glass to try and look down at what the other was doing. Imayoshi spread his cheeks, running his tongue along the others hole. It caused Hanamiya to jump a little, moaning slightly.

"Ah.. What the fuck, man, that's weird," Hanamiya cursed at the other, pushing himself more against the glass to try and get away from Imayoshi. The other laughed and pulled him by his hips.

"Sorry, I wanted to try it out," Imayoshi smirked and bit at Hanamiya's shoulder as he moved his fingers to the others mouth. Shoving them in pretty roughly, causing Hanamiya to sputter a little before sighing and getting the others fingers nice and wet. Imayoshi moved his fingers down, slowly rubbing them against Hanamiya's hole, which was probably still sore from the night before. He shoved two fingers in immediately again, knowing that's just how Hanamiya liked it.

Hanamiya arched and moaned, getting pushed back against the glass and one leg held up to get a better angle. Hanamiya felt a bit degraded being fucked against his balcony's glass door in his apartment. He'd have to clean the window afterwards so his mom wouldn't get suspicious and find out that they both fuck so disgustingly all the time. Well, not all the time. But their little fuck sessions have been happening a lot more lately.

Imayoshi finally finished prepping the other, who was already a mess drooling against the window. Imayoshi smirked against the others neck before pushing his dick in. He made sure to wet it down before going in, he knew if he went in dry that Hanamiya wouldn't let him fuck him until he was better. As much as Hanamiya loved pain, going in dry was something he _hated._ Imayoshi was moving in and out pretty slowly, not just ramming into the other like he usually would.

He did, however, push Hanamiya's face against the glass by his hair where he was gripping at the back. He had a tight grip on the others leg to hold it up as he was pushing in and out of the other. Hanamiya was just imagining how this must have looked from a different angle, which just made it worse on himself. Since he knew that Imayoshi didn't bother taking his clothes off, he just slid his pants and boxers down enough so he could fuck the other. He was still in all of his clothes, fucking Hanamiya against the glass and moaning against his neck.

For someone who usually didn't make a lot of noise while fucking Hanamiya, Imayoshi was pretty loud today. It might be because there was a slight difference in the fucking they were doing now, and the past. Who knew, honestly? They definitely wouldn't call it "making love." Because any love either of them had for each other was tainted and disgusting.

Imayoshi picked up speed randomly, causing Hanamiya to moan out and scratch at the glass. "Shoi...Shoi shoi.. Ahh.."

"Makoto," Imayoshi breathed against the others neck, causing him to shiver. Imayoshi was surprised at himself, and a bit disappointed. He usually could keep himself from moaning the others name so passionately until Hanamiya was almost unconscious. What was different this time?

It pissed Imayoshi off to no end that Hanamiya was getting under his skin the way that he liked getting under his. He started pounding into the other to vent his frustration, causing the other to almost scream and his entire body was shaking. Imayoshi had to keep Hanamiya from falling to his knees as he was fucked mercilessly against the glass. He was sticking to it with his sweat and drool, and his pre-cum leaking. He reached down to start pumping himself, and surprisingly Imayoshi let him. He figured that the other wasn't paying attention.

Hanamiya reached his orgasm not too long after, cumming against the glass and his entire body jolting. He was squeezing around Imayoshi's cock, causing the other to reach his climax as well. He bit into Hanamiya's shoulder to not make any noise and just groaned against the flesh. Imayoshi pulled out and they both slowly slid to the floor. Hanamiya had moved out of the way of the cum going down the window and leaned against it, his back to it and panting.

"Ahh... Shoichi... You're cleaning that," He grumbled. Imayoshi just laughed, having calmed down from his blunder earlier and moved over to Hanamiya. He was smirking and Hanamiya raised an eyebrow. "We're not fucking again."

"That's not what I'm doing," Imayoshi hummed and moved to pick Hanamiya up bridal style.

"Oi, what the fuck! Put me down, you fucking idiot!" Hanamiya punched his chest and Imayoshi lost his breath for a second before laughing and carrying the other to the bed, setting him down and grinning down at him. "I figured Mako-chan was tired," Imayoshi shrugged and looked down at the black haired boy sprawled across the bed covered in sweat and cum, his hair sticking to his features again and the rest was draped across his sheets.

He was catching his breath, still, and he sat up to look up at Imayoshi. "You look better with your hair messed up, Shoichi," He teased. He sounded like he was joking, trying to get a rise out of the other, but he truly did think that Imayoshi was extremely attractive when he was sweating and still had eyes glazed over from his high, and his eyes cracked open staring down at the other.

Imayoshi just laughed and moved to crawl on top of the other, smirking as the other landed on his back on the bed again. "Is Mako-chan just asking to get fucked again?" He hummed and pecked the others lips.

Hanamiya laughed and pushed the others chest, keeping him at bay. "Hell no, calm down you fucking horny old man."

Imayoshi _actually _laughed at that, dropping down on top of the other and resting his forehead on the others shoulder. They laid there for a bit laughing before Imayoshi nuzzled against the others jaw.

"You're still in charge of cleaning the door," Hanamiya ordered, making the other chuckle again.

"Of course, anything for my Mako-chan," Imayoshi purred and nipped at the others jaw. Hanamiya just let the other say what he wanted for the moment, he'd never admit how at home he felt when the other did random things like this. It was a very, very rare occasion that Imayoshi would be like this towards him. Usually they circled around each other with mind games and pushed the other to the edge repeatedly, breaking each other down instead of just sitting next to each other completely full. This was one of the times they felt whole.

It wouldn't last, though. In the morning they'd go back to circling each other and breaking again. It never lasted, and maybe that's what made these times taste as sweet as they did.


	5. Knives

**Warning: Knife play, angst, angry Imayoshi.**

* * *

Imayoshi was laying between Hanamiya's legs, his arms hooked under the others as he left small kisses on the smaller ones jaw to his lips. Hanamiya was content, his hands rested on Imayoshi's shoulder as he absolutely reveled in the attention. They were exchanging small kisses before their moment was cut short by the sound of Imayoshi's phone going off. Hanamiya groaned in complaint as he watched Imayoshi lift himself up to reach down to the pocket of his pants, which were still pulled down a bit from earlier, and looked at the caller ID.

"I'll be right back, I gotta take this," Imayoshi mumbled to Hanamiya before pecking hip lips, getting up off the bed and making his way to the kitchen.

"Yes, Aomine-kun?" Imayoshi answered in his usual tone, sounding as if he was grinning but he was repressing a yawn instead.

"Y'know, it's still light out, I'm surprised you would fuck that Kirisaki guy on a glass door for everyone to see," Aomine seemed amused, having gained black mail on his mysterious senior.

"Oh? You saw that? It was quite a nice show, I'm assuming. You were the only one who saw, hopefully?" Imayoshi didn't sound fazed but his face was in his hand and he was trying really hard not to yell right then. He didn't actually expect anyone they knew to walk by and see him and Hanamiya fucking.

"Nah, it was just Momoi and I. She didn't seem phased at all," Aomine laughed and then grunted, assuming he got hit for bringing Momoi into this. Then, Imayoshi heard the phone getting torn away from Aomine and Momoi's voice. "Ima-chan! I'll make sure Dai-chan doesn't say anything to anyone, okay? Go have fun!"

And then they hung up. Imayoshi's teeth were grinding and he put his phone back in his pocket, he grabbed one of Hanamiya's kitchen knives and looked it over, getting a beautiful idea. He smirked to himself before hiding it behind his back as he walked back into the room.

"What happened?" Hanamiya asked him, he was sitting up and his hair was still a bit of a mess but he didn't seem to mind if Imayoshi saw him looking like that. He raised an eyebrow at the other. "What?"

"Mako-chaann~ I'm a little pissed right now, you don't mind if I take it out on you, right?" Imayoshi hummed as he stepped towards the bed. Hanamiya stared up at the other with a confused expression, and then he laughed.

"You? You're pissed off? The almighty, no emotions Imayoshi Shoichi. I can't bel-" Imayoshi cut the other off when he showed the knife and a grin.

"Mako-chan, do you mind if we play a little with this?" He pointed the knife at the others neck, and Hanamiya didn't move away, instead he moved forward a little.

"You just get more and more sadistic in bed, don't you?" Hanamiya purred up at the other, barring his neck at the other and letting him put the knife to it.

"And you just keep getting more and more masochistic. It's really rather attractive," Imayoshi chuckled and pushed the knife lightly to make the other lay down, Imayoshi following in pursuit as he got on his knees to look down at the other and then handed him the knife. "Hold this for me, yeah?"

Hanamiya just shrugged and held the knife as he watched Imayoshi take his shirt off and then stand above him as he took his pants off, throwing his phone to a random designation on the bed. He fixed his glasses and then he got back down and took the knife from the other, putting it right back to Hanamiya's neck.

"You seem so calm, Mako-chan. Do you really trust me this much?" Imayoshi purred as he let the knife dig in a little bit, not enough to break flesh or anything, but to get the point across that he was in control. Hanamiya just smirked and pushed his neck up a bit to make Imayoshi break a little bit of flesh, a small trickle of blood going down.

"Ah.. It has nothing to do with trust, Shoichi. You just really know how to excite me," Hanamiya smirked, though what he said wasn't a complete lie. Imayoshi really did excite him, but he did trust Imayoshi enough not to do anything. He liked the sex too much to even try to cut down his precious little toy. Their needs were exactly the same, they were basically meant for each other. Even if their relationship was as skewed as brains on concrete.

"Mako-chan's a dirty boy," Imayoshi purred before he spit in his hand and moved it down to get himself hard. It didn't take him very long since he had Hanamiya's body right underneath him, and a knife held to his neck. After he got himself hard, he immediately thrusted into the other, and Hanamiya _screamed _out. It caused his body to jolt a bit, and his hands immediately went to dig his nails into Imayoshi's back. The knife dug into his neck more, drawing a bit more blood as he moaned against it. He was smirking, the entire time, absolutely loving the sting he felt in both his neck and his ass.

"Ohh, Mako-chan... Your face is so nice like that," Imayoshi cooed as he moved the knife to run the flat side of it against Hanamiya's lips, slightly turning it to cut a slight spot on his lips before going in and licking the blood off with a smirk. Hanamiya let out an airy chuckle at that, licking his lips and staring up at the other.

"Fuck me, already, Shoi," Hanamiya moved his hips impatiently. Imayoshi smirked and put the knife to Hanamiya's shoulder, leaving a small cut on it before placing it back at Hanamiya's neck, staring down at him as he started thrusting in and out of him.

"I'm in control, every time you tell me what to do... I'm going to leave a cut on you," Imayoshi said through his slight pants. He didn't start thrusting at a normal pace, he was absolutely destroying Hanamiya. And he loved it.

Hanamiya was drooling already, his head thrown back against the sheets and his finger nails scratching into the older boys back roughly. He tried to keep his neck in place, so he didn't get too badly hurt from the knife. As much as he trusted Shoichi with it, accidents can happen. And Imayoshi looked to be enjoying this quite a lot.

Hanamiya was looking up at the other boy, and he was choking on his own moans seeing Imayoshi's face. Imayoshi rarely ever fucked Hanamiya to where he could see his face, and he only did it if he was in an especially cruel mood. He knew Hanamiya can't stand it when he sees Imayoshi's face so pleasured, it drives him mad. Imayoshi's smirk was gone, and his eyes were locked on Hanamiya's as he licked his lips, letting out puffs and moans. He smirked a little when he saw how little control Hanamiya had over himself.

"Ah.. Shoi, Shoi... I lo- mm.." Hanamiya cut himself off by pushing his neck up to have the knife go a little deeper, letting his words drown in moans instead. Of course, Imayoshi knew exactly was he was going to say and he smirked as he took the knife and left two other cuts on the youngers shoulder before setting the knife aside and moving to lick the blood off Hanamiya's neck.

Hanamiya was close already, and Imayoshi could feel it. He immediately sent his hand down to grab Hanamiya's cock, holding it tight enough that he wouldn't be able to orgasm. Hanamiya whined and whimpered, his body jolting and bucking with the need of release that Imayoshi wouldn't let him have. The writhing and begging, "please...please, Shoi.. Shoi, let me cum, please," between breathy moans finally got to Imayoshi enough that he came roughly with a growl.

He didn't say Hanamiya's name this time, even though the boy was in a completely different world at this point, he still wasn't done with him. He pulled out and let go of Hanamiya's cock, putting the knife back to Hanamiya's neck when he went to go and let himself release.

"Ah, ah. Bad Mako-chan, you're not allowed to cum," Imayoshi shook his head and smirked, moving off the other and landing on his back. Hanamiya was still breathing heavily, swallowing hard and looking over at Imayoshi.

"I hate you," He grumbled, as he was finally coming back to from his pleasure. And all he could feel was the need to cum.

"No need for harsh words, Mako-chan. Let's go shower," Imayoshi grinned and got off the bed, putting the knife in Hanamiya's dresser. "We might need that again sometime."

"Idiot," Hanamiya growled as he got up as well, letting some of the cum spill out of him. "You came so much, what the fuck. It's as if you didn't even fuck me earlier. What are you, 12?"

"I guess I cum more when I'm mad," Imayoshi teased as he went into the bathroom and Hanamiya just rolled his eyes and followed.

Neither of them had realized that the front door has been opened while they were in the shower, and they didn't hear the clatter of Hanamiya's mom dropping her belongings at the sight of the balcony door. No, they heard nothing. Not until they were getting out and Hanamiya heard his mom yell for him, he would've froze in place if he didn't know what she wanted. But he did, so he ran to put boxers and pants on so he could go and face his mother, leaving Imayoshi in the bathroom without a word.


	6. Storm

**Warning: A lot of angst and something you'd never expect**

* * *

Hanamiya was slowly walking into the living room where his mom was. She was standing there waiting for him with a pissed off expression before she pointed at the dirty balcony door and the clothing still on the floor.

"I knew about you and him, but this? This is disgusting, Makoto. What if someone had seen you two? Do you have NO respect? Do you have no shame?" His mom spat at him as he stood in front of her. "Oh. And you let him do things like that?!"

She was pointing at the cuts on his shoulder and neck, and the bite marks all over from his shoulders to his jaw. The hickies and small bruises. Hanamiya never replied to his mom, he stood there like a statue as she went on. "I should kick you out! You and your little boyfriend can go and fuck on your own balcony and embarrass yourselves! Get out of my sight."

Hanamiya did as he was told and walked back to his room. Imayoshi had put his boxers back on and he was leaning next to the door frame as he watched Hanamiya walk in and plop down on the edge of the bed, covering his face with his hands. Imayoshi sighed and closed the door silently.

"Mako-chan, I'm sorry. I should leave," Imayoshi said it as if nothing was wrong, and it pissed Hanamiya off. The younger boy got up, pushing Imayoshi further to the wall and kept his head down, trying to keep his voice steady.

"How would leaving change anything? You think your presence being gone would magically make this all better?" His voice was shaky and he sniffed, gritting his teeth before he looked up at Imayoshi. "I thought you were supposed to be a genius, you fucking idiot."

Imayoshi froze on the spot, his eyes locked on the watery ones in front of him. Hanamiya Makoto, the uncrowned bad boy, was standing right in front of him and _sobbing. _Hanamiya could barely breathe, and it was taking a lot for him to keep from choking on his tears.

"You fucking idiot. This is your fucking fault. You just had to.. You just had to make me like this. I want to hate you with every part of me, but I can't hate the one who made me this way. Why'd you have to make me love you, you fucking idiot?" Hanamiya was choking, now, he couldn't look at Imayoshi anymore so he rested his forehead on the others chest. "My mom... I told you we shouldn't have... God damnit."

Imayoshi had wrapped his arms around the other, resting his face against the shaking boy in his arms. Hanamiya's mom was outside the door listening, and Imayoshi knew. But he thought it'd be better if Hanamiya stayed oblivious to that now, or he wouldn't speak his mind. Imayoshi shh'd him, kissing the side of his head a few times. "I'm sorry, Makoto. I'm sorry. I took it too far."

"You're damn right you did! Ugh.. I can't even blame this all on you like I want to," Hanamiya laughed pathetically as he tried to calm down. "I want to blame it all on you... But it's just as much as my fault. You would've backed off if I said to, but I didn't."

Imayoshi just shh'd the slightly shorter boy again, running his rough fingers against Hanamiya's back in random patterns like he does when they're going to sleep. "It happened, all we can do is make up for it now, Makoto."

"You're an idiot," Hanamiya mumbled against the others chest. He was slowly calming down, and he wrapped his arms around Imayoshi's torso. "I don't want things to change."

"Neither do I, Makoto," Imayoshi sighed and rested the side of his face against the side of Hanamiya's head. Taking in the scent of his still wet hair. "We'll find out something.. I mean, I could never stay away from you anyways, right?"

Hanamiya laughed at that, sniffling. "Yeah. You're an idiot and always have to come and bother me with your stupid grin I want to punch."

Imayoshi smiled and laughed quietly, "Things will be fine. What we're doing should prove that."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Hanamiya brought one of his hands back from wrapped around Imayoshi and wiped at his face.

"You're expression an emotion you've never expressed to anyone before. Especially me. You only show passion in bed, when you're not aware, but here you are.. Completely aware and letting me see you like this," Imayoshi mumbled and Hanamiya glared up at him.

"If you ever mention this again, I swear I'll break your jaw," Hanamiya warned. It was all bark, no bite. Because Hanamiya was still smiling slightly as he rubbed his eye.

"Whatever. I love you, Makoto," Imayoshi admitted, smiling warmly at the other. His eyes were open, and staring down at the confused kouhai of his who was staring right back. Imayoshi didn't seem to be lying, or joking. Or anything.

"...Shut up, moron," Hanamiya rolled his eyes before pecking the others lips and rested his head on the others shoulder. Imayoshi laughed, pulling the other closer.

"Good enough," He hummed, moving to have Hanamiya step back. "We should get some sleep, at least."

Hanamiya nodded and walked backwards, letting Imayoshi lead them to the bed before they climbed in and Hanamiya instantly went to curl up to Imayoshi. It was a bit of a surprise to both of them, since it always took until Hanamiya was deep in sleep to cuddle against the other. Imayoshi just smiled anyways, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead.

In the morning, Hanamiya woke up before Imayoshi did like he does every morning. He easily found his way out of the others grasp, rubbing his face and yawning as he walked into the bathroom. His eyes were still a little red from last night, and he had a bit of a headache. "Ugh.. Disgusting."

He hated himself for being so weak last night, and he was definitely going to take it out on his team tomorrow at practice. It's Sunday, and Imayoshi would head back to his own home and they probably wouldn't talk until Friday again. It was usual. Hanamiya brushed his hair and then his teeth before walking back into the room. Imayoshi was still fast asleep in the bed, his glasses on the bedside table with his charging phone.

Hanamiya started changing into other clothes until he heard the sound of Imayoshi's phone going off. He looked over at Imayoshi, who was still fast asleep before he walked over to the phone. The called ID read Momoi.

"Hello," Hanamiya answered the phone, he still sounded pretty tired.

"Ima-chan? You sound different," Momoi's voice sounded a little unsure on the other end. Hanamiya just laughed a bit in response. He kept it quiet, though.

"Shoichi's still asleep, and I thought it'd be rude to leave his team mate hanging," Hanamiya tried to keep his voice down as he looked over at his peaceful boyfriend.

"Hana-chan? I didn't think Ima-chan was still at your house. He said he was gonna meet up with the team for practice this morning," She informed Hanamiya. He curled his lip a bit at the name she called him.

"Don't call me that. Like I said, he's asleep. I'm not waking him up, he's bothersome in the morning," Hanamiya yawned.

"Ohh, pleaaassee. Matsu-chan is mad because he's late again, and I can't think of a good excuse as to why he's late.. And I already promised Ima-chan I wouldn't mention about you two-" Hanamiya cut Momoi off with a disgusted scoff.

"So that's why Shoi was so mad last night. I'll wake him up," Hanamiya growled as he hung the phone up and set it down. He decided that the normal smack upside the head wasn't a good enough way to wake up the other, so he moved to sit on the others waist. And then he punched Imayoshi in the chest, not super hard, but enough for the other to wake with a gasp and a cough.

"Oww, Mako-chan, that's mean!" Imayoshi whined groggily, grabbing Hanamiya's hands and pulling him on top of himself, holding him close. "Go back to sleep with me, Mako-chan. I'm tired."

"Idiot, let go! You're late for practice and Momoi can't think of any excuses, if she tells your team about us, I'm gonna take your anger and shove it up your own ass," Hanamiya growled. He tried pushing out of the others arms, but to no avail.

"I don't care, Mako-chaaann. Just a little longer," Imayoshi mumbled and buried his face in the younger boys chest.

"Shoi, Shoi, Shoi, Shoi! Don't go back to sleep, idiot! I don't wanna deal with your anger when your team finds out you're fucking 'that Kirisaki guy'," Hanamiya groaned but didn't fight back anymore. He just laid in the others arms.

"So what?" Imayoshi mumbled, running his hands over the others back. "Let them know, I'm tired of sneaking around."

"Fucking idiot," Hanamiya groaned, but didn't disagree with him. Having to hide the fact he was with the other was a bit annoying, especially since Imayoshi always had to go about kissing him in public and bothering him. He's sure people already knew, so it didn't matter.

Hanamiya sighed and ran his fingers through the others hair. "You're getting up in 15 more minutes, though."

"Whatever," Imayoshi smirked and moved to kiss Hanamiya's jaw. "Glad we both agree."

"Shut up. Go to sleep," Hanamiya grumbled and flicked the others forehead.

"So cruel, Mako-chaann."

Hanamiya's mom was on her way into Hanamiya's room, opening the door quietly until she overheard their conversation and watched them with a small smile on her face. She'd have to apologize to Makoto for the way she acted last night, she really didn't like the thought of those two breaking it off. Once she knew Imayoshi was back asleep, it wouldn't take him long since he was so tired and had Hanamiya right next to him, she walked over and lightly tapped Hanamiya's shoulder.

He looked up at his mom and tried to smile at her, even though he still thought she was mad at him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "When he's awake, I want you both to come and talk to me before he leaves," She whispered and Hanamiya nodded. He was a little anxious about what his mom wanted, but it didn't feel like she was mad at him. So he turned his head back and rested his chin on Imayoshi's head, his fingers still buried in the others hair and gently playing with it as he waited for the 15 minutes to be up until they'd have to speak with his mom.

His mom walked out just as quietly as she came in, leaving the door open and going to the kitchen to make them a small breakfast.


	7. End

After the fifteen minutes were up, Hanamiya ruffled Imayoshi's hair a bit before papping him on the head a few times.  
"Get up, idiot, time's up." He grumbled to a still very sleepy Imayoshi.  
Imayoshi grunted in reply but opened his eyes and looked at the other boy. Man, did Hanamiya really love those eyes. But, he headbutted the other anyways.  
"Ow, what the heeeelll, Makoo-chaaann!" Imayoshi complained and rubbed his head as the other slipped out of the bed for the second time that morning.  
"My mom wanted us to talk to her after I got you up," He informed the other as he straightened up his clothes.  
"Mmm... Can I borrow some clothes?" Imayoshi asked groggily.  
"Whatever, go ahead," Hanamiya shrugged and waited for the other to get up.  
He walked lazily to Hanamiya's dresser and grabbed a pair of his basketball shorts and pulled them on, grabbing a black tee and wrestling with it a little in his sleepy daze.  
"You look like an idiot," Hanamiya laughed watching the other.  
"Shush, I'm tired," He groaned and rubbed his face before he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses.  
He walked over to the bedside table and grabbed them, setting them on his face and looking over at Hanamiya again.  
"My team probably knows about us by now," He reminded the other. Hanamiya just shrugged in reply, and that made Imayoshi smile. He was glad that Hanamiya wasn't completely against it, I guess hiding it is more annoying than public affection now.  
Hanamiya walked out the door with the other, leaving their phones since they didn't need them to talk to his mom. When they walked out, they were greeted with the smell of eggs, rice and tuna.  
"Mom? You made us food?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen where his mom was serving up the food onto three nice plates.  
"Of course, I don't want Shoichi-kun to pass out at practice today," She smiled over her shoulder at the boys and gave them their plates, picking hers up and walking to the table.  
She sat down and patted the table with the two seats across from her. Hanamiya was shaking a little, still nervous about what she was going to say.  
They both sat down and Imayoshi smiled at Hanamiya's mom with his usual smile, his eyes closed again. "Thank you for the food," He said as he took a bite of the eggs.  
"These are so good, Hanamiya-chan! You're an excellent cook!" Imayoshi commented and she was grinning widely. Hanamiya couldn't help but smile a little, too, despite his shaking.  
He slid one hand into Imayoshi's under the small table, holding his hand tightly. Imayoshi gripped his hand back, he was pretty sure Hanamiya was gonna break his wrist and he could feel his shaking. But he was pretty ecstatic with the affection of him going to Imayoshi for comfort.  
"What'd you wanna talk about, mom?" Hanamiya asked cautiously, taking a bite of his eggs as well and savoring it. His mom really was a good cook, even if Imayoshi said it to suck up to his mom a little bit for everything that happened last night.  
"Right," She said after she swallowed and took a drink of the tea she brought out as well. "I wanted to say I was sorry for last night. I really do find your relationship with each other rather cute, not disgusting. I just freaked out because I didn't... Want to admit to myself that my son was having sex with the kid his senpai. I'm sorry for blowing up, but at least... Just keep the sex to the bedroom from now on?" She asked the last part a bit nervously.  
Imayoshi choked back a laugh from around his eggs and Hanamiya glared, gripping his hand even more. "Ow, ow.. Okay, sorry," He mumbled to the other.  
"Thank you.. Mom, it means a lot. I'm sorry for last night, I really am, it wasn't right. I'm glad you're not mad anymore, though," Hanamiya answered a little shakily but he smiled at his mom and Imayoshi gave him an encouraging thumb tap on his hand. He was rubbing little circles into his hand like he always did to Hanamiya's back when he thought he was asleep, and it calmed Hanamiya down a lot more than he'd like to ever admit.  
"I'm glad you two are happy, and I look forward to seeing you a lot more, Shoichi-kun," She smiled at the both of them. A completely pure, happy, supporting smile. Imayoshi imagined Hanamiya with such a warm smile, and his stomach knotted up but he smiled back at his boyfriends mom.  
"You don't have to keep using the honorific, Hanamiya-chan. I'm gonna be around for a while, so there's no harm," Imayoshi assured her with a warm smile of his own. Hanamiya was absolutely enthralled by how smoothly this was going, he was pretty sure his mom was going to try and split them up or something after last night. He was happy to know she wouldn't, she was too nice, anyways.  
"Thank you, Shoichi.. Now, eat up, you have practice," She grinned and they all happily went to eating and joking around. Imayoshi got a few smacks upside the head from Hanamiya, which made his mom laugh. And they had a wonderful morning.  
Imayoshi and Hanamiya finally went back to the room to get their phones and brush their teeth, a sigh of reluctance coming from them both.  
"I'm glad that went well," Imayoshi commented after he spit the toothpaste out and dried his mouth. Hanamiya hummed as he finished up brushing his teeth and they went back to the room, checking their phones.  
"Momoi told them. They took it rather well, despite the yelling and minimal surprise. I guess I make it obvious?" Imayoshi joked and got another smack from Hanamiya.  
"Just shut up and go to practice, idiot," He growled and pushed Imayoshi out the front door and they walked on their way.

When they reached the gym, Hanamiya sighed as he walked in with Imayoshi. The older managed to talk Hanamiya into practicing with them, so he was there and completely annoyed. When they walked in, they got stares from his team mates but instantly looked away when Hanamiya glared at them and went back to their practice.  
"Ima-chan! You're late! And why are you wearing that? Why's Hana-chan here?" Momoi bounded up to them with a mad look.  
"He talked me into practicing with you guys since I didn't have plans for today," Hanamiya sighed and Imayoshi just grinned in return.  
Momoi just huffed and shooed them to the locker rooms to change.  
"What the hell am I even going to wear? I didn't bring anything," Hanamiya groaned when Imayoshi went into his locker. His question was answered when he got Imayoshi's uniform thrown at him.  
"What? No, no way. This is just for your sick enjoyment, isn't it?" Hanamiya growled at the older.  
"Of course it is, Mako-chaaann~" Imayoshi smiled and opened his eyes to look at him half-pleadingly. He knew his eyes always worked on Hanamiya, and they definitely did speaking of the look that Hanamiya gave him when he huffed in defeat.  
He changed into the others uniform and crossed his arms.  
"It's too big on me," Hanamiya commented. It wasn't too big, but a little baggy on him. Imayoshi just shrugged and pushed him out before he had the chance to change his mind.  
"Wearing your boyfriends jersey? Cute," Aomine commented.  
"Oh? You're here for once, Aomine-kun?" Imayoshi asked with his usual shit eating grin. He just got a shrug in reply while Hanamiya was glaring holes into the both of them.  
"Alright! Let's start with our practice, then!" Imayoshi called to the teammates who were staring at Hanamiya in disbelief.  
"How did he talk him into that?" "He's probably so pissed right now." "Watch out, I don't feel like getting my knee kicked out."  
Hanamiya rolled his eyes at the words being flown around as they went on with practice.  
Afterwards Imayoshi and Hanamiya stayed after the rest of them left for some one-on-one.  
Imayoshi had won, as per usual.  
"You got better, Mako-chan," Imayoshi panted and took a big gulp of water. Hanamiya just shrugged and rubbed his sweat away with his wrist.  
Imayoshi pulled the other to him randomly, causing the other to lose his feeting and they both fell to the floor. And they laughed, full laughs, as they laid on the ground together.  
"I hate you," Hanamiya mumbled against the others shoulder as they laid there after they both calmed down.  
"I hate you, too," Imayoshi hummed and ran his fingers through Hanamiya's hair. They were absolutely stuck together, there was no way either of them would want something like this to end.  
Even if they hated each others guts and thought of killing the other quite often, they loved each other. To bits and pieces. And they hated that fact more than they hated each other. But they admitted it and accepted it, fully ready to carry that hate on their shoulders.  
They gave each other a small kiss before getting up and heading into the locker rooms and change, going their separate ways until the next weekend where they would surely would not be as lovely as they had been. They'd go back to normal, have their moments, and their huge fights.  
But this time, they wouldn't have to hide. They'd hang out with Hanamiya's mom a lot more, they'd laugh with her and joke with her. And it'd be alright.  
Hanamiya was in inner turmoil all the time, but it's not like Imayoshi wasn't, either. They still had no clue how to deal with their relationship but they'd just ride it out together and probably have those times where they'd completely ignore each other for a few weeks.  
And that was fine, because they'd always end up getting back together and having revenge sex. With each other. They'd always end up going back to sleep in Hanamiya's bed with the circles on Hanamiya's back that he loved so much and the sleepy eyes he got to see in the mornings.  
And Imayoshi would get to see Hanamiya's softer side on occasions, have him cling to him during sex or when they're fast asleep and he wasn't fully aware of what was happening. He loved to wake up to those warm eyes and that soft, fruit smell of his breath in the morning when he just freshly brushed with his favorite toothpaste and had breakfast.  
They hated each other, no way around it.

* * *

This is the end. I didn't have many other ideas for it, and sorry I'm posting this so late. I posted it on AO3 and forgot to do it here, too. If you wish to see more of my works in the future, I'll be posting on my AO3 instead. This site is a little too confusing for me. (Same username of this account on AO3 so go and subscribe to me there!)


End file.
